


You Again

by orphan_account



Category: 21 Jump Street (Movies)
Genre: I'm bad at tags, M/M, No Idea, Possibly Triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jenko and Schmidt are married. Everything is just fine - perfect - until Jenko loses his memory. Schmidt almost forgets they had a past together.





	You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost. Sorry guys, I'm terrible.

 

 

 

 

 

He remembered the first time they kissed. It was both sweet and stupid, which in hindsight was totally Jenko's style. They had just finished a case - because when wasn't any change in their relationship brought about during storms of emotion and highs of false confidence?

  
Jenko was leaning against some shitty car pool car that was the color of mud, and Schmidt had "I told you so" on the tip of his tongue and it was like Jenko knew that and tipped forward deliberately to knock the words back down into his throat. With his tongue. It was a little gross because Jenko tasted like old coffee and the roast beef sandwich he'd had for lunch.

  
His eyes were a little wild though.

  
"I thought I lost you." was all he said. Schmidt felt his heart melt. Jenko was his partner _for fucking life_.  
Sometimes, and it actually didn't really matter, Schmidt forgot they shared a past.

 

 

***

 

 

It happened because Jenko couldn't keep his stupid big head out of the way. It wasn't even anything cool. Some cadets were playing ball. Schmidt wasn't even with him, he'd been loaned out to a neighbouring district as a consultant (and damn was Jenko proud of him).

  
Somehow, somewhere between losing consciousness and waking up in a hospital Jenko lost the last 12 years. Which was confusing, of course, when all he woke up to was an angry black man sitting in a chair next to his bed angrily flipping through a magazine.

  
"You dumb shit, you better not tell him it was my fault. In fact, he better not hear about any of this. Last thing I need is him nagging my ass about safety for the next month."  
"Sorry what?" was all Jenko could say.

  
"Jenko." was all the man said as he continued to angrily flip through pages.

"How do you know my name?" Jenko asked with genuine confusion.

It was the Captain's turn to say, "sorry what?"

 

 

***

 

 

So...of course Schmidt was going to blame the Captain. For god's sake the man was supposed to be accompanying Jenko! They were supposed to host a class for the cadets as a team.

"Let me get this straight, he was injured and you weren't even there to watch his back?" Schmidt was whining, he knew, but really what did the Captain expect? "Well, where is he? Is he hiding in the car? He better not have a shiner - you know we were supposed to do Christmas card photos next week!"

"Schmidt. You have bigger problems to worry about."

"I knew it. You're so guilty. He totally has a shiner because he got hit with a stupid ball and the stupid pictures are going to be ruined-"

"Listen." The Captain put his hands up. "He suffered a little memory loss."

"What do you mean memory loss? Like what - he doesn't remember me?" Schmidt was suddenly panicked because what the fuck? The captain was letting him worry about a shiner when he had this under his cap. What if Jenko had some sort of permanent mental injury?

"Oh I'd remember you anywhere" Jenko appeared in the doorway, without a shiner, grinning like he'd just won the lottery "Not so slim shady."

Schmidt was stunned speechless. He never thought he'd hear that hated, hated nickname ever again. Jenko's eyes had that glint that made Schmidt shiver. Jenko looked him up and down like he was a specimen and he had been found lacking.

"So Captain," Jenko said casually, turning "you said you were going to introduce me to my husband."

"And you said you only remembered high school!" The Captain shot back.

"Um, yeah, no, Captain - me and Jenko...that is, Jenko and I went to high school together." Schmidt breathed out in a rush. Jenko only remembered high school? That would mean...Schmidt felt a chill go down his spine. Jenko was looking at him.

And really, it was like suddenly he was that guy again. That same guy with stupid bleached hair who trembled in fear when Jenko approached. Who cried at home and had stomach aches from stress. He felt ultra self conscious. Knew he didn't look much better than what Jenko must be remembering.

"This is your husband." Captain intoned angrily, brows furrowed, and Schmidt honest to god wished he hadn't.

"No." Jenko said disbelieving, which Schmidt expected but then contrary to his expectations Jenko's mouth curled up at one side, something a litte mocking and cruel. Schmidt fidgeted. When Jenko approached lifting an arm up to point Schmidt flinched back hard.

" _He's_ my husband?" Jenko turned to ask the Captain again. The Captain nodded, looking a little weirded out.

  
"I'll get out of your hair then."

Schmidt just barely got a choked off "Captain wait - " out before the Captain was out the door. He blinked owlishly up at Jenko and his raised arm. He moved back from it until he was safely out of reach.

"Look, Jenko. I know what you must be thinking and..." Schmidt trailed off, unsure of a direction he could take the situation in that wouldn't end with schoolyard violence.  
Jenko continued his approach and Schmidt stepped backward into the living room, nearly falling over the couch and then soon he found himself in the kitchen and he could go no further with his back pressed against the kitchen island. Jenko was an inch, just an inch, away from him.

Schmidt gulped, audibly, and Jenko watched his adam's apple bob. There was something disbelieving in his face, something - if Schmidt didn't know better - he would have called awe.

"You're my _husband_ Morton." Schmidt didn't reply. He closed his eyes, waiting for a jeer or maybe a smack across the face. And if Schmidt didn't acknowledge the fact they were married maybe Jenko would go easy on him?

"I've seen you naked."

Schmidt's hands instinctively went to cover his groin and he hated himself for it. His hands trembled. Jenko's next words were even worse.

"I've fucked you."

If Schmidt's brain was functioning at all he might have said, 'what?' to the direction this was going. Instead, his eyes snapped open and his mouth snapped shut. There was something gleeful in Jenko's expression. Schmidt had seen it before and it had never been good, not for him anyways. It made the bottom drop out of his stomach.

"I have had my dick up your ass."

Schmidt's face turned red.

"Oh my god, the last thing I thought I was going to wake up to this morning was some angry black dude taking me to my cherry little wife in the suburbs." Something about his own statement must have led Jenko to an epiphany because he got a rapturous look in his eyes. "Oh fuck, please tell me I popped your cherry."

Schmidt didn't say a word. He knew Jenko could read it on his face anyway and inwardly cursed himself.

"I did." Jenko murmured happily, laughing a little, "So how often do we fuck, like every night?"

"No." Schmidt sourly spit. He didn't think it was possible for his face to get any redder. Maybe he would pass out from blood loss or something.

"If it's not every night that must be because you're sore from taking my dick. I bet you feel it the next day. Bet you blow me instead. Probably alternate nights or something."  
Schmidt was sure his whole body was red now. It may have been in part because he couldn't deny it. Jenko's suspicions were surprisingly accurate.

"Do I cum on your face? ...No, you must swallow, right? Bet you're just thirsty for it. Besides, when I want to see cum on your face I bet I just make you ride my dick until you give yourself a facial."

"Jenko stop!" Schmidt shoved him hard, momentarily forgetting his fear.

"Strike a nerve honey?"

"You can't talk to me this way. I - I'm older than you."

" _Yes_ Mrs. Robinson."

"Stop that, we don't...we don't just..." Schmidt searched for a way to describe it. Jenko rolled his eyes.

"What, you're going to say we don't just fuck, we make love?"

"...I never said that." Schmidt said slowly even as he knew they were the words he'd been reaching for. Somehow he just knew this night was going to end with his head in the toilet, getting a swirly. Or getting sucker punched.

Instead Jenko just, weirdly, bit his lip.

"Where's the bedroom? This way?" He pointed to the closet in the hall.

"It's that way," Schmidt pointed, then belatedly, "why?"

"Why do you think genius? I'm going to fuck what little brains you have left out."

"What? no, dude no. You're like...seventeen in your mind. That's just...and you're..."

"But my body is like 30."

"Yeah, but you're..."

"What?"

"I don't know! You're...you."

"That's kind of the point."

"I mean that you're the mean Jenko, the bully Jenko. The one who hates me and takes pleasure in making me feel like shit. I mean, I don't even understand. You really hated me in highschool. And I know I'm not much to look at so it can't be that. I didn't spontaneously combust into hotness. It can't just be because you're excited about sex because I know you could have anyone, even then, er - now. So, if this is just some kind of prank to you...I mean, of course it is. It has to be because there is no way you would ever...I mean it's a miracle that you even...now."

Schmidt finished off quietly. He hadn't meant to say that. To provide highschool bully Jenko with just the ammunition he would need to finish off the last of Schmidt's self confidence. He knew it was all kinds of bizarre that out of everyone Jenko had chosen him. They'd never talked about it because really, what could Schmidt say, 'Hey Jenko, I think you made a mistake. You're out of my league and I'm drawing attention to it and will you please never leave my sorry ass'?

Jenko had backed up a few steps and was looking at Schmidt in dismay,

"Wow. I'm a fucking shitty husband."

Schmidt rankled at the words despite the fact it was Jenko himself saying them.

"That's not true."

"No? Then why even after all these years don't you..."

"Don't I what?"

"Why don't you know you're beautiful?" Jenko deliberately squared his shoulders even though it was obvious he was embarrassed. The question was completely unexpected.

"I'm not." Schmidt answered reflexively. Jenko was staring him down. He turned away self consciously, "not like you don't know that." he said quietly under his breath.

"That's why I'm a shitty husband. Did I honestly never tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Jenko was the one to swallow. Schmidt was completely at a loss as to where this conversation was going. He tried to remind himself this was highschool Jenko, the rules were different.

"About why I...well, you know... I loved to watch you tremble. Whenever I trapped you against your locker or cornered you in the classroom. Oh, I know you tried to hide it. You couldn't help it though and I liked to pretend that you'd tremble the same way being pinned to the floor by my dick. All pretty like. And shit - I know I'm being crude. I'm not good with...feelings and stuff. It wasn't just 'cause I wanted to - well, you're so smart and funny. And so sweet, submissive. Forgiving, obviously, otherwise I never would have had a chance with you. And I just can't believe I didn't tell you that. Tell you how absolutely, fucking stunning you are. Drop dead gorgeous. I know I'm a fuck up but that seems like a pretty fucking important thing to miss."

Schmidt was speechless. He didn't even know he was crying until he felt a tear crawl down his cheek. Jenko stepped forward and smoothed it away.

"I don't understand why you're flirting with me though, if you felt like that." Jenko pulled away sullenly, kind of pouting.

"What? flirting? Jenko, I wasn't flirting..."

"Right, 'cause you're really so afraid of me." Jenko joked, but he stopped when he saw the look on Schmidt's face, "Holy shit, you're afraid of me."

For some reason that fact seemed to hit Jenko hard. He paled, immediately backing off and settling himself against the kitchen island a few feet away from Schmidt.

"I'm not afraid of you." Schmidt said, and he couldn't tell if it was his high school false bravado self or not. Jenko pulled a punch and Schmidt flinched hard, couldn't help it. Jenko put his hand down, confirmation on his face.

"Morton, " Jenko's voice was gravelly, like he was ripping the words out of his throat. "do I hurt you?"

"What? Jenko, you took a bullet for me."

"That's not what I asked. Of course I'd take a bullet for you. I'm asking if you have bruises under your clothes."

Schmidt felt his face heat up again. Jenko scanned him up and down.

"I'm not taking my clothes off, if that's what your thinking." And in what world would he ever have to say that to high school Jenko?

"So that means you do."

"Well you're a little...enthusiastic sometimes and..." 'I bruise easily' is what he was going to say, but he didn't want to look like a complete loser.

"That's why you didn't want that guy to leave."

"I'll admit I was a little afraid you'd pummel my face into the ground." Schmidt tried to joke, only it was true so it fell flat.

"I beat you, I'm a _wife_ beater, god, please don't tell me that I..." Jenko was absolutely white. It made Schmidt a little worried, then the words registered.

"You don't beat me." Schmidt said firmly. "Jenko, no. You'd never do that. And hello? I'm a husband too. You're...really sweet. Safe. You keep me safe. You can't honestly think you would do something like that now. I mean, high school was different. You were never that violent anyway, just scary and then only to me."

  
"Are you sure? When I think about hurting you" Jenko swallowed, deliberately looking at the floor in self loathing, "I like it. I mean, I really like it. More that anyone should."

"Jenko, you've never done anything like that." Schmidt could be disturbed later. It's not like he didn't know Jenko had a mean streak.

"Really? Would you tell me if I did? I waltz in here like I've died and gone to fucking heaven, like we really could have worked things out, like I could have worked myself out and instead I find it's just the same old shit, me bullying you, hurting you like I can't control myself."

"Jenko, you can. You do. I wouldn't fucking lie to you man. I mean I can only tell you what I know - that you're the most sweetest and considerate man ever. Like you're beyond the dream guy in any chick flick. I was sick last week, puking my guts out and you knelt by the toilet for, like an hour, rubbing my back. You made me tea and held me all night. That's how you always are. And when we...make love, you always make sure I'm alright and I don't just mean that you..I mean you literally make love to me. You make me feel how much you love me. I know you love me. It's my own stupid insecurities that...stirred whatever this is up."

Jenko seemed to ease a bit and the color had returned to his face.

"I hope you know how much I love you." Schmidt continued. "I said before that I cherish you, and I really do Jenko."

"Oh" Jenko said softly, a little pleased. Jenko seemed painfully young suddenly. Hopeful. Schmidt reached out to softly touch his hand. "You should probably get some rest."

 

 

***

 

 

Schmidt was relieved when Jenko got his memories back. If only for the reprieve from being propositioned his every waking moment. By the second week he was sure the blush was permanent.

It was somewhat anticlimactic. He'd been doing laundry and Jenko came up and held him tightly from behind. He was going to yell at him but Jenko's watery eyes caught him off guard.

"Jenko? are you okay?" he nodded but his grip didn't falter. Somehow Jenko got their clothes off without loosening his grip much.

They ended up making love on the floor. Schmidt hoped to god it was the right Jenko, because if not...

  
"Hey Schmidt, " and Schmidt let a puffed of relieved air out, "I'm sorry for not telling you things you obviously needed to hear. Like how much I love you and how beautiful you are to me. I wasn't wrong about the shitty husband thing."

"You're fine Jenko. Sorry I'm such a dumbass." Schmidt's self deprecation didn't get the small little smile he was anticipating. Jenko, if anything, looked disturbed.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about...I mean, there are some things I never intended to tell you."

"I got that."

"You have to believe I'd never intentionally hurt you - "

"I know that Jenko. I missed you. High school you had such a dirty mouth you have no idea."

"I remember you know, and I meant every word. I am sorry I scared you though," he talked over Schmidt's flushed protest, "What were you going to do if I didn't get my memories back?"

"Well I was going to keep you if that's what you're asking? And I wasn't scared - I just want to make that clear."

"Right." Jenko relented, "were you really going to wait until I was 'eighteen' before you jumped into bed with me?"

"Well duh. I'm not some kind of pervert."

Jenko snickered.

 

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

(Because I just had to.....Schmidt loses his memory instead)

 

 

 

 

 

Jenko was waiting nervously at the door. He was wearing a white buttoned shirt - buttoned to the collar, like a nerd, with a blue tie and black slacks. It was the least intimidating thing he owned. He was going to wear his uniform until he realized just maybe Schmidt would take it as a statement of authority. The Captain's car pulled up and Jenko could only glimpse Schmidt briefly through the passenger window before the Captain was bodily pulling Schmidt up and out, hauling him to the door.

  
Jenko wanted to protest. Schmidt was probably scared and confused. The last thing he needed was to be manhandled. Instead he just propped the door open as they entered. Schmidt was steadfastedly not looking at anything but his feet. His posture was rounded, curled in on himself.

"Jenko." the Captain greeted, shoving Schmidt forward, "have fun."

"wait Mister - " Schmidt tried to reason but the Captain had already high tailed his way out. The atmosphere was tense as Schmidt slowly turned to face him. He still wouldn't look at him though. Jenko caught the minute tremble running through Schmidt's body and cleared his throat.

"Schmidt, uh, welcome home. I'm sure the Captain informed you that you'll be staying here with me."

Schmidt slowly raised his head to meet Jenko's eyes. Jenko smiled in what he hoped was an encouraging way. Schmidt's cheeks were pink.

"He told me you were my husband."

Shit. He'd told the Captain that was a bad idea. No wonder he'd been in a hurry to leave. Jenko bemoaned the fact that he'd put their wedding pictures away.

"So you know then. Why don't I take your coat?"

Jenko moved forward and Schmidt moved back, smacking his head hard against the door. Jenko held his hands out placatingly.

"I think we'd better sit down and go over the house rules." was all Jenko said, he crossed over into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting patiently for Schmidt to follow.

After a few minutes he did. He perched delicately as far away as he could.

"So, Rule number one, I will never touch you without your say so. Ever. Let's just get that out of the way right now."

"So you won't like, hit me?" Schmidt asked curiously.

"No." Jenko reiterated but Schmidt didn't seem relieved, as if he believed it was a trap or something, "Rule number two, you'll tell me if there's anything you need or if you're not feeling well. That's it, just the two rules."

Schmidt nodded slowly. He looked lost.

"Can I call my parents?"

"They're unreachable. They, uh, went on holiday in Tibet. Where they're staying doesn't have a contact number."

Schmidt frowned, "That's sounds like them." he reluctantly conceded.

"Why don't I show you around? This is your home, so you know, feel at home."

Jenko stood and gestured to the kitchen and the hall next to it, "kitchen, there's tons of food for whenever you want it and the closet is just over there with linens and things. There's two bedrooms over here."

Schmidt moved to follow him when he went further in although he remained conspicuously behind. Jenko opened the door to the master bedroom.

"You'll be staying here, I'll be in the guest bedroom just over there." Jenko waved in its general direction. "There's a lock on the door."

Schmidt's eyes were on something on the dresser. Jenko followed his gaze. Schmidt's damn lubricant bottle stood like a tiny, damning beacon. Jenko cursed the fact he never had enough time to properly vet the house.

He slammed the door fast. He could only hope Schmidt wouldn't look under the bed and find the stupid love note collection (or so he called it) Schmidt kept. He showed him the back yard and the garage next, handing him car and house keys so he wouldn't feel trapped.

Schmidt watched silently as Jenko cooked supper for him and seemed ill at ease when it was set in front of him.

"Are we..." Schmidt was blushing, "are we really married?"

"Yes." Jenko said simply. Schmidt was squirming in discomfort. "You can ask me anything you like."

Schmidt didn't. Jenko knew he had to have questions and he had to restrain himself from trying to engage Schmidt. Knew he had to be freaked out enough already. It was frustrating.

When he was finished Schmidt's voice was really quiet.

"Thank you." he said and then he darted to his room before Jenko could reply.

 

 

***

 

 

It took days for Schmidt to relax. It was on his fourth day, when Jenko was making them breakfast - and damn, he'd run out of nerd clothing and was wearing a t shirt and sweatpants and he hoped that didn't startle Schmidt - that Schmidt begin asking more questions.

Of course he'd already asked if he was actually a policeman. Or if they really owned this house. Basic stuff. Jenko wasn't really expecting it when Schmidt steeled his courage, and piped up,

"Do we...do we do adult stuff?"

"What?" Jenko asked in surprise, hot oil splashing his hand. He'd been in the middle of an egg flip. He hissed under his breath.

"Sorry!" Schmidt backtracked, eyes wide. The color drained from his face in fear and Jenko felt his heart fall.

"Hey, it's okay. Just give me a minute to finish this up, okay?"

He finished their breakfast but by the time it was set in front of them Schmidt had gone tight lipped. He tried to meet Schmidt's eyes to no avail.

"To answer your question, yes we do adult stuff."

Jenko waited to see if there was anything forthcoming, but there wasn't.

"Schmidt, why don't I show you our photo albums? Would you like that?"

Schmidt nodded.

Jenko had been delaying it. There were photos of them at the Grand Canyon, in Mexico and of them goofing around. There were pictures of occasions and birthdays and more than a few of Jenko placing sloppy kisses on Schmidt.

He could visibly see the heat rise in Schmidt's face when he saw one of them.

"So.." Schmidt said slowly, with effort, " you like me now?"

"Yeah. I more than like you Schmidt. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. That probably should have been the first thing I said. I don't think I ever properly apologized for how I treated you in high school."

"Oh. Okay. Apology accepted." Schmidt tried to smile but it was more of an awkward grimace.

Jenko tried to relax and returned it with his best, pouring as much warmth as he could into it.

 

 

***

 

 

It was a week after that, a whole week, when what Jenko termed as the incident occured. Consequently they'd went grocery shopping a couple days before and the pretty cashier had flirted with him. Schmidt stood stiffly at his side. Jenko, not knowing if it would be better or worse for Schmidt, didn't correct her when she called them brothers.  
And really, of all the times for someone to actually believe they were brothers it had to be then. It was the only incident that could describe what Jenko was facing now. The only thing that made sense.

"Schmidt, what are you doing?"

Of course Jenko knew what he was doing, on his knees in front of him while Die Hard 2 played in the backgorund. Schmidt's hands were trembling as he tried to get Jenko's fly down. His face was flushed.

"I-" tried Schmidt, but no further sounds came out.

He got Jenko's fly down and Jenko reached down to catch Schmidt's hands before they could get inside.

"You're sixteen Schmidt."

"Seventeen" he automatically corrected then snapped his mouth shut.

"What you were like at seventeen was not what I was like. I know you didn't do this."

"Do you...not want me to?" Schmidt asked, face falling a little.

Jenko swallowed, closing his eyes.

"Schmidt, why are you doing this?" he gestured at his lap.

"Well, I- I didn't think you'd like to see me naked and I couldn't think of how else I should - "

"Schmidt, I'm committed to you. I'm not going to run off with anyone else just because you're not yourself right now. There's no hurry."

"Oh." Schmidt said.

And there was something else Jenko had to address.

"Why would you think I wouldn't like to see you naked?" Jenko didn't mean for it to sound dirty, or for Schmidt to look scandalized. It was about Schmidt's self-esteem.

"I-I just..." Schmidt trailed off and Jenko let him get away with not answering, although he wasn't pleased about it. Then Schmidt unexpectedly asked a question, "Did I change? I mean, as a person?"

Jenko let out a breath and tried to answer as honestly as he could.

"No, not really. I mean we got to know each other better. You got more confident in yourself. You didn't change though, just grew up. We both did."

Schmidt seemed to contemplate that and he didn't run off to his room until the movie ended so Jenko counted it as a win.

 

 

***

 

 

It was the next time they went out that Jenko knew something was up. A waitress had slipped her number into his pocket and when he went to protest with,

"Actually I'm with - "

"His brother." Schmidt supplied, smiling faintly at her, "he gets embarrassed."

Jenko didn't comment on it at the table but it stewed in his mind until they were home.

"Schmidt we need to talk."

Schmidt demurely slid into a stool at the kitchen island.

"If you're angry with me you should just let me know."

"I'm not angry with you." Schmidt looked confused.

"About the cashier?" Jenko prompted. Still nothing. Schmidt's brow furrowed, Jenko's followed. "Then how do you explain the waitress?"

At that Schmidt's cheeks heated. He seemed to blush over nearly everything. Jenko didn't remember that from high school, but it was probably due to the context change.

"I don't understand." Schmidt said quietly, "I thought you didn't want anyone to know we were together."

Jenko buried his face in his hands. Fuck.

"Schmidt. That's not what the cashier was about. I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. We're not hiding the fact that we're together. We're not in the closet."

"I know that."

"And it's not because I'm ashamed of you."

Schmidt set his jaw stubbornly. Of course that was it. If Jenko was frustrated, it was only with himself.

"Schmidt, I- I'm really trying. I just don't want to fuck things up with you. I'm not that same asshole anymore. In fact, I'm really proud of you. I love to show you off."

Schmidt didn't say anything, but it was obvious he didn't believe it. Maybe Schmidt was right not to believe it, Jenko still felt like the same asshole.

 

 

***

 

 

The next time Schmidt tried to seduce him Jenko nearly had a fucking heart attack. He was coming out of the shower and there Schmidt was, in his bed in the tiny guest room. On top of the covers, naked, and spread. Jenko felt his mouth fall open and there was nothing he could do about the way his eyes traveled over Schmidt's naked form.

He reached out to grip the wall, overcome, when he saw the shiny slick trail of lube leading up between Schmidt's legs. He very nearly went over to the bed - so very nearly. But Schmidt's legs wobbled and Jenko could see concentration knit his brow as he forced himself to keep them open despite his look of utter humiliation.

Jenko couldn't even speak, he turned around and went back into the bathroom. When he came out, when he was sure he would be able to better control himself, Schmidt was gone.

Jenko checked everywhere. Nothing. Schmidt hadn't even taken the car. He phoned the Captain, who put out an APB. It took six hours before he was brought in, Jenko was sure he'd visited every place in the city they'd ever been together. He was exhausted.

When Jenko went to pick him up he sat shame faced in the lobby, ignoring the 'guards' posted to him.

"Yo Jenko!" Terry greeted him, slapping his open hand.

"Hey Terry. Jim."

"Why don't you and Schmidt hang around for a drink? I mean, he lost his memory but he's still a forty year old right?"

Jenko gave him a sharp look, he doubted Schmidt would be in the mood for jokes.

"Come on Schmidt." Jenko offered, for a moment he thought Schmidt wouldn't come willingly but then he did. The car ride was silent.

When they got home Jenko flopped down on the couch.

"Did I tell you it's hard being the responsible one Schmidt?"

Schmidt, surprisingly, sat beside his prone body on the couch.

"I don't understand." he said, and Jenko somehow felt he'd be hearing that alot.

"What's there to understand?"

"If you don't like...I mean I thought you'd like...humiliating me. That's why I..."

Jenko sat up straight.

"Schmidt - is that what this is about? You're trying to figure out our sex life?"

Schmidt shrugged.

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"It's not just...I mean..."

"Our sex life isn't unhealthy, and I don't do anything weird to you. Or, not extremely weird anyway. You're not uncomfortable."

"Oh." Schmidt said softly. "I just...if you're with me, that must mean I do something for you normal people won't, right?"

"That's not true Schmidt." Jenko said slowly. And how could he fail to realize that would be at the heart of things? Schmidt had always been so unsure of himself in highschool. It's part of why Jenko had singled him out. Jenko had thought bullying him was _fun_.

"I don't see what you could see in me."

"When you, " Jenko cleared his throat, "when you get back your memories you'll understand."

Jenko wasn't good with words.

"Right." Schmidt said, but it sounded a little hopeless.

"I don't know what you see in me either." Jenko admitted.

He could tell Schmidt almost rolled his eyes and it briefly felt like nothing had changed, until Schmidt opened his mouth.

"Please, I wake up twelve years into the future and you've only gotten hotter. I look in the mirror and ...."

"So what - I'm just a pretty face?" and Jenko hadn't meant to spit it with that much venom - it was an irrational fear and Jenko knew that, he regretted it instantly. Schmidt, flinched, but he seemed to have an answer ready.

"I remember thinking we could be friends. That day I tried to ask Melodie to prom. I was crying. It wasn't even that I was that upset about Melodie, I mean she was a friend. It felt like a betrayal. But you - I just knew you hated me. You've always hated me and it got under my skin and I couldn't understand why. You were sitting on a bench outside and I remember I didn't tremble. Usually I did because you - you were scary. But you looked like I felt. And for a moment I thought...

  
You were always so cool. I never thought about you...like that. I'd fantasize that we were friends sometimes. That we'd hand out and you'd teach me how to throw a football. I had a dream where you kissed me. I was so scared you'd see it on my face, you seemed to know everything about me, I thought you'd beat my head in if you ever found out. Then suddenly I'm here and you're still cool. Cooler. And you're kind, to me. And somehow we were married. I get you don't want me now, you want him. But he's still me and so I must have done something - and I can't figure out what it was - to keep you, to make you love me in the first place. But it's not a violence thing so it must be a sex thing or - or..."

  
Schmidt breaks down into tears near the end and there's snot dripping down his nose. He covers his face with his hands.

  
" _Schmidt._ " is all Jenko says. He gently manhandles him into a hug. Schmidt is sobbing into his shirt. It takes a minute to soothe his hands away from his face then Jenko kisses the tears rolling down his cheeks, then he kisses his mouth.

They don't have sex because Jenko isn't a monster. Except he kind of is because he makes out with Schmidt on the couch. He kisses him until Schmidt's red in the face and breathless. He's about to excuse himself, for _reasons_ , but Schmidt has a weird look on his face so he says,

"What?"

  
"I don't remember a first kiss." Schmidt says and then Jenko gets it.

"Shit." he says, offhandedly but he can't help but be pleased. Schmidt looks pleased. Jenko softly punches him in the shoulder, "Stud."

Schmidt blushes. He suddenly looks a little guilty.

"Um, Jenko..I found some notes under the bed."

"Did you read them?" he asks, hopelessly. He knows Schmidt read them. He's also well aware how damning - and so not representative of their relationship - some of them are. No wonder Schmidt thought he was some kind of sexual deviant. It's his own fault for not giving Schmidt a proper love note, just random sex fantasies he has when he's bored or pissed or away from Schmidt too long.

"Well, yeah." and Schmidt actually pulls out a pocketful.

Jenko snatches one. It reads, 'Schmidt- I want to spank you until you cry. Until your ass is red and you call me daddy. Love, Jenko.' It was supposed to be a joke, mostly. Another one reads, 'Schmidt, coming home Wednesday. Prepare yourself for me. Yours, Jenko' and still another, 'Schmidt, don't think I didn't see you check out the clerk. Gonna fuck you until you beg for forgiveness. Not yours, Jenko' and 'Schmidt, you better fucking worship my dick with your tongue you asshole. Jenko.'

It's easy to see how Schmidt got the wrong impression.

Jenko resolves to write a proper fucking love note.

 

 

***

 

 

The next morning Schmidt's eyes cloud over as he reads it, a dreamy expression comes over his face. He makes googly eyes at Jenko all day.

But it's not until Schmidt gets his memories back that Jenko truly recognizes its significance.

 

 

***

 

 

They're coming home from the hospital, Schmidt is pale from the blood loss and he looks sick from the hit to the head. He's only lost around three months this time.  
His expression is pinched when he brings it up.

  
"So, I thought I was a teenager?" Jenko can see him visibly cringing. "Sorry? it was bad, right?"

"It wasn't that bad." Jenko chuckles. He can't wait to get Schmidt home, "I'm glad you got your memories back though."

"Right." Schmidt says seriously, "how long was I like that?"

"About a month."

"You put up with me for that long?"

"I wouldn't just leave you Schmidt" and as Jenko is saying it he's smiling but it slides right off his face at Schmidt's palpable anxiety.

"I didn't say that, I wouldn't have expected you to stay though."

"Schmidt, it's you, of course I'd stay."

"Let me guess I was pretty...bitchy?"

"No...you were scared." Jenko admits, a little ashamed. "just at first."

Schmidt nods at that answer and when they get home he all but ignores Jenko, puttering around the house distractedly. It's a little frustrating. Jenko's been waiting to get his hands on him.

When they go to bed, _finally_ , Jenko heads to the guest room to get his toothbrush. He knows Schmidt's feeling like shit and he promises himself he won't push Schmidt, he just wants to touch him a little.

  
"Jenko?" Schmidt asks, blinking owlishly at him. "you didn't sleep in here with me when I was...?"

"What the fuck Schmidt, did you think that I did?"

"Hey don't get defensive. I wasn't sure."

"Gross, you were like sixteen in the mind man."

When Jenko comes back the change is immediately apparent. Suddenly Schmidt is a lot more warm, more enthusiastic. He pushes Jenko onto the bed and crawls on top of him. He looks kind of like he's going to faint though. Jenko thinks about the change, and what it implies.

"Want me to blow you?" Schmidt asks. Probably because Schmidt only has enough energy to slide to his knees, is what Jenko thinks bitterly. Schmidt looks like shit, he looks good - Jenko amends - but he also looks like shit.

  
"You know," Jenko says, "it kind of bothers me you thought I would take advantage of you."

"It's not taking advantage. I was still me, right?"

"What the fuck Schmidt."

"Don't get angry," Schmidt begs but it's too late, Jenko is already angry. He doesn't really have the words, so instead he just pushes Schmidt firmly off and leaves.

He sleeps in the guest room that night, even though he checks up on Schmidt at least twice. In the morning he's already written it off as stupid and he's not sure why it bothers him _this_ much. Maybe because it's like Schmidt just thinks of himself as a body or something, like Jenko doesn't care about him at all. It rankles him but he determines to put it out of his mind.

  
He plans on sexing Schmidt up, showing him how much he loves him. Schmidt probably isn't even awake yet. Jenko is wrong though, because when he comes into the room Schmidt is sitting on the floor crying. Schmidt looks at him with big eyes and his lip wobbles,

"Did you write this Jenko?"

  
It's the love letter.

"I've never been good with words." Is what Jenko says, a little embarrassed. He'd meant for Schmidt to find it of course. He thought he'd laugh and kiss him, because of course it was filled with stuff Schmidt already knew, stuff that didn't need to be said.

"I never knew you felt like this." Schmidt's voice is uneven.

"I thought you knew." Jenko says, and he sits hard on the bed. Can't believe that Schmidt _didn't know_.

Schmidt launches himself at Jenko and they fall backward on the bed. They're kissing and Jenko relaxes because they're finally doing something he's good at, that he understands.

  
It's only later that he realizes how loved Schmidt makes him feel, with his words and with his actions. He hates that he didn't think it was necessary to let Schmidt know the same way. He knows he's not going to make that mistake again.

Schmidt's love letter collection grows and grows.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
